


Puffy and Niki but they are in love and it’s Cinderella

by gay_pasta



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cinderella AU, F/F, Marriage, jschlatt is kinda there??? like hes implied?? idk, pog - Freeform, there is a shoe, they r in lov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_pasta/pseuds/gay_pasta
Summary: they are in love and niki is cinderella thats it end of story
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Puffy and Niki but they are in love and it’s Cinderella

In the reaches of a great kingdom, past the castles, there lay a house. In that house, a girl lived with her mother. She laughed and played in the gardens, splashing sparkling water from the fountains, taking care of animals. She and her mother were happy together. Her mother would call her for dinner, and then when she arrived, pick her up and swing her around. She would sing her to sleep, brush her hair, teach her art. She would gently kiss the girl’s forehead when she saw her, holding her hands. Niki, her mother would murmur, smiling proudly as her little girl grew up, speaking and walking, running and singing. 

One day, her mother told her she was marrying, getting Niki a father. The girl was overjoyed. Her stepfather was a tall man, dark hair encroaching on his cheeks. When he smiled, his eyes were hard as glass. He had two sons. One of them wore hair darker than his father’s, hidden mostly under a deep blue hat. The other had fair orange hair, and wore dark clothes. They were an intimidating trio. 

Niki tried to befriend the boy with darker hair, but he had friends and did not care for her. The tall man would look down at her, as he was of higher status than her mother. Niki was only able to talk to the orange haired boy, as he sat quiet and polite. He was slightly aloof, but would talk to the girl about the worlds of his books. Niki could sit for hours on the stone bench in the flowers, hearing his quiet stories and imagining the lores he spun. 

One tragic day, her mother collapsed among the roses. Niki rushed to her, crying for her stepfather. He didn’t answer. The only person that came was Fundy, the redhead, after hearing her cries. They called for a physician, but it was hopeless. A few days later, the girl’s mother pressed her last kiss to Niki’s forehead, and she was gone. Niki sobbed for days and nights. Her eyes were red, her face as well. Everything hurt. 

Her stepfather wasted no time in claiming all her mother’s property. As he had never cared for her, and now she had no parent, he made her a servant. She would make tea, mend clothes, sweep, cook meals, everything. Niki had lost her mother, and her freedom. Fundy would visit her, but he was forbidden to help. He would slip little stories under her door at night, but that was all he could do. His father was strong, and Fundy couldn’t stand up to him. Niki’s life became nothing but stone walls and occasional walks outside to tend to the animals. 

Her mothers beloved garden became decrepit, and weeds grew over it. She had nothing left of her mother. The nickname her mother gave to her became almost a taunt, as they called snidely for her, “Niki, come wash these clothes! Niki, come make me tea!” She felt trapped. Nowhere to run. She cried herself to sleep every night, memories of her old life clouding her head.

Years passed. Niki was a tall young woman, elegant as her mother, but still slaving for her stepfather and stepbrother. Fundy had grown as well, but still wrote stories for Niki every day. She filled herself with thoughts of a different world. One day, when the weather was just turning to summer, a man arrived at their door. He brandished an envelope, a letter. It was an invitation to a ball, for the princess’s birthday. She had turned the age for marriage, and her parents were eager to marry her off as well. 

Niki knew she couldn’t be allowed to the ball. She was a servant, and her stepfather couldn’t be seen with her. But she still could dream. She began to work on a dress. It was a pale cream pink, and she sewed it all herself. The day of the ball, she opened her door a crack. She heard a shout from above, she was being called to help her stepbrothers get prepared. She went to the dark haired one first, Quackity. 

He had a dark blue outfit, and he had put most of it on himself. She helped organize his jewelry, as he scoffed about the ball and bragged about being able to go. Niki nodded absentmindedly, and once he was ready, she moved down the hall to Fundy. Her stepfather stood in the hall, giving her a look. She walked past him nervously. Fundy sat on his bed, a green dress laid out. She helped him lace up the back, and clasped a necklace around him. He smiled softly and hugged her. 

Niki dashed downstairs to her small room, and pulled the dress up. She pulled it on, lacing herself up. She heard commotion as the rest descended the stairs, and exited her room. Quackity shrieked. “You don’t intend to go to the ball, do you?” Her stepfather sneered. Niki frowned. “Well, I-yes, actually,” she murmured. He roared with laughter. Quackity flounced up to her. 

He pulled sharply at her sleeve, and she winced hearing it rip. Tears welled in her eyes. “Oh no, that won’t do,” He fake pouted. “Your dress is all ruined! Now you can’t possibly go to the ball!” He stepped his heel into the base of the skirt, ripping that as well. Niki looked horrified. Her stepfather smirked. “Come, my sons. We’re going to the ball. Niki, clean the house.” They headed to the door, Fundy looking sympathetically behind him as it slammed shut.

Niki ran. She dashed outside, to the remnants of her mothers garden. She sobbed next to the flowers, tears pouring from her eyes. “I miss you so much,” She whispered. No one responded.

Through the tears blurring her vision, she saw a bright light. She pulled her head up, and had to blink hard. There was a glowing figure in the garden, purple and tall. The figure turned to her, and smiled. “Who-who are you?” Niki managed. “I’m your fuckin...fairy godmother? That sounds like I’m old.” Niki laughed slightly. “What’s your name?” She rasped. The figure looked intrigued. “My name...you can call me Minx.” Minx grinned toothily. 

“So, what happened?” Minx asked. She sat cross-legged next to Niki. “Well, my, uh, my stepfather didn’t let me go to the ball, even though I’ve done so much for them, and I just wanted one time in a kingdom, and they ripped my dress, and-“ Minx raised her hands. “Woah. I can fix the first two for you.” Niki gaped. “You-you can?” The fairy winked. She waved her hands delicately, and Niki felt herself rise off the ground. Her dress transformed, becoming a pale yellow, and the skirt spread out. A silver, feathery mask appeared on her face, and glass slippers shone on her feet. 

Minx snapped her fingers, and one of the roses formed into a carriage. Other flowers turned to carriage drivers and horses, and Minx smiled. “There you go, love. Just one thing, Niki,” She warned. “This magic will wear off by the stroke of midnight. Everything will be gone. Just...be careful, alright?” Niki nodded. In a stroke of impulse, she hugged Minx. “Thank you,” She murmured. When Minx hugged her back, it felt strangely like her mother.

——————

The rose carriage arrived at the palace. Niki was helped out by her daisy footmen. She made her way to the stairs, the staff looking at her like she was a goddess. She smiled. This was the best night of her life.

Meanwhile, Puffy was miserable. Man after woman, over and over again. She hated it. No one caught her eye. She slumped in her chair, hiding her face as a new group was dragged before her. The first boy had blue clothes, and smirked at her. She rolled her eyes. When they danced, he stepped on her feet. She didn’t like him. The second boy was reserved and quiet, dancing slowly and orderly. Before the song ended, he walked quickly away. Weird. 

Puffy returned to her throne. She heard a gasp from members of the crowd, and noises stilled a bit. She glanced halfheartedly at the stairs, and was met with a beautiful sight. A girl, dressed in pale yellow, stood atop them. Her face was adorned with a mask. She descended elegantly, and Puffy automatically rose to her feet. 

Brushing past all the other lords and ladies, she walked right up to the girl. Lifting the ungloved hand, she kissed the back of it gently. “May I...may I have this dance?” The girl’s lips curved into a smile, and she nodded. Puffy took her waist in one hand, and the girl’s hand was placed on her shoulder. When they danced, it felt like a dream. They swayed, forgetting everything else. Eventually, the music started back up, and other couples began to dance. 

After the song ended, Puffy and the girl went to the balcony. Puffy smiled, flushed. The girl seemed a bit flustered too. “So, what brings you here?” Puffy immediately cringed. “Sorry, that was dumb. You obviously-obviously came because of the ball, oh my god, sorry,” The girl laughed like a wind chime. Puffy laughed along awkwardly. “Yes, you’re right,” The girl said, still laughing a bit. “I am her for the ball, and, hopefully, for your hand in marriage. But that comes later.” Puffy blushed. 

“Right now, I’d like to get to know you.” 

Hours passed with them, Puffy talking about palace life and the girl vaguely describing her life. They got along, Puffy could hardly believe it. The clock’s hand drifted close to midnight as she looked at it, and remarked about that offhand. Immediately, the girl’s eyes widened. “I...I have to go.” Puffy was surprised, to say the least. “What? But…” The girl was already making her way back to the stairs. Puffy chased after her. 

By the time she made it to the stairs, the girl was already dashing down them. As she heard Puffy call out, she tripped, shoe falling off. She continued to run, and leapt into her carriage. It shot away, leaving Puffy with a glass shoe and a broken heart. 

——————

Niki sat on the stool in her room, holding one glass shoe. She just had the most wonderful night of her life. Her face flushed again, as she thought of the princess, in her red dress, and she squealed. She had actually talked to the princess! 

Niki heard a carriage roll up, and stashed the shoe in a cabinet. She ran to the door, and opened it. Quackity and her stepfather stepped grumpily through the threshold. Fundy sent her a wink, and a knowing look. Niki blushed bright red. 

“How was the princess?” She asked her stepbrothers. “She was rude,” Quackity scoffed. Fundy shrugged. “I thought she was nice.” Quackity snorted. “Oh, you would.” Her stepfather fixed her with a steely gaze, but said nothing. 

“Oh, and the whole time she was dancing with this girl! It was awful. If that girl hadn’t shown up, I would’ve wooed her.” Fundy rolled his eyes at his brother. “Sure,” He muttered.

——————   
All Niki thought about that night was their magical dance. Swinging between bright swaths of stars in an inky sky, just the two of them. Hands on the princess’s shoulders, gentle hands on her waist. She sighed. The moment was bittersweet. She’d never see Puffy again. She was destined to be a servant in her stepfather’s house, lonely.

But, even so, for the first night in her life, Niki didn’t cry herself to sleep.

——————

Morning came in a soft yellow, cold dew laying over the trees and grass. Niki awoke, stretching her arms till they popped. She padded to the kitchen cooking up a pot of tea. She crept over cold stone, and knocked on each door to deliver the tea. They awoke blearily, all except for her stepfather. He was already sitting at a table. He nodded curtly at her.

She went back to the stone and wood of the kitchen, and began to cook breakfast. Niki rang a bell calling them to eat. She heard Quackity charge down the stairs. She brought the plates out, serving steaming plates of eggs, meat, and potatoes. Niki made herself a little plate in the kitchen, and ate it huddled near the fire. 

——————

The morning passed, shifting to afternoon, then early evening. The sky was shifting to a pale red, and Niki was cleaning. She heard a knock on the door. She opened it, and was met by an unexpected sight. The princess and a footman were at the door. She hurriedly let them in, calling for her stepfather. He walked down with his sons, gaping at the royal visitors. 

The footman cleared his throat. “Ahem. Princess Puffy looks for the mysterious person she danced with last night, to have their hand in marriage. The only clue is that they left a glass slipper.” Niki’s stepfather smiled tightly. “I have two beautiful sons.” Quackity rushed to a chair, pulling off one of his shoes. He tried to shove the shoe on his foot, but it was too small. He yelled in frustration. Fundy looked at the chair and shook his head quietly.

“Is there no one left in this household?” The footman asked. “No not a one.” Her stepfather responded harshly. The footman and princess prepared to leave, but Fundy called out. “Actually, there is one.” He grabbed Niki’s arm gently, bringing her to the royal. Puffy stared at her. Recognition suddenly flickered in her eyes.

“Wait…” Puffy whispered. Niki smiled softly. She reached into her pocket, drawing out a glass shoe to match the one in the footman’s hand. Puffy flushed prettily. “May I?” She grinned. “You may.” Niki sat in the chair, and the princess slipped the shoe onto her foot. It fit perfectly.

Puffy leaned up, resting her face right in front of Niki’s. “Can I-can I kiss you?” Niki nodded. Puffy gently pressed her lips against Niki’s and Niki kissed back. She smiled into the kiss.

——————

Puffy and Niki’s wedding was soon. Niki was frantic, a smooth white dress floating around her feet. The glass shoes held her feet, clipping as she ran. Puffy ran into her in the hall, and grasped her shoulders. “Are you okay?” She asked. Niki smiled weakly. “There’s just so much to do, and I…” She sighed and rested her head on Puffy’s shoulder. 

Puffy gave her a secret smile, and grabbed her hand. “Let’s go, my love. I’m sure they’re waiting for us.”

——————

Niki walked up the aisle, up to her soon-to-be wife. Flower petals blew away from her feet as she moved, pink sweeping across the floor. The two women stood in front of each other, and their vows were said. “Never,” Puffy whispered. “I’ll never leave you.” Niki kissed Puffy softly, and the sun went down, and the chapel was bathed in darkness.


End file.
